Info on the Dark Future Series
'Information/Explanation on terms used in the Dark Future Series' 'Political Terms:' 'The Council:' Equivalent to the government of the demigods. Made out of twelve members(mirroring the number of thrones on Olympian council). They decide the laws for the demigod branches and have absolute power. Though originally made with good intentions in mind, eventually the council became corrupt much to the disgust to the normal demigods. 'The Aces:' They are the strongest demigods in existance. They are also third-generation demigods(refer below). They as generals and mentors towards other demigods. They are usually the ones that keep the corrupt council at bay but even the Aces cannot to much to stop them. 'Branches:' Branches refer to the base of operations for demigods. There are branches or each part of a country, (e.g Brooklyn Branch, Egypt Branch, London Branch). Each branch is led by a leader, the leader has the duty to report to the council monster attacks in their area. 'Descriptions/Names:' '1st Generation Demigods:' What normal demigods are called. They are the offspring of an Immortal and a pure mortal man/woman. No matter what species their immortal parents are, all offspring of gods are called "demigods"(this is to ensure all Half-bloods are equal). Very few of these demigods exist anymore due to the gods retreat from the mortal world. '2nd Generation Demigods: ' The common name for people in this group is legacy. All offsprings of demigods are called 2nd generation demigods(except offsprings of a demigod/legacy and a god). This name was adopted because the combinations (quarter-bloods, etc) were getting too confusing. '3rd Generation Demigods:' Hybrids of 1st and 2nd generations. They are offsprings of gods with demigods/legacies. They are extremely powerful beings, the most powerful are known as the Aces. This power is due to the concentration of ichor in their veins. Like 1st generation demigods, there are very of these demigods left due to the gods retreat from the mortal world. 'Powers:' '"Monster-Sense":' A sixth sense that a lot of demigods have developed. It allows them to see monsters from mortals and demigods due by looking at their auras. Most demigods have only a small capacity to use this(sensing monsters nearby though unable to locate them specifically). Other demigod have heightened versions of this(able to tell monsters from mortals and demigods and able to locate them specifically among large crowds). Using this sense is called "doing a scan." 'Basic Story:' Gods, including Titans and the Protogenoi, have completely isolated themselves from the mortal worlds. The side-effects of this are that Monster are getting stronger and smarter, more mortal. Divine Metal(Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold and Stygian Iron) is now less effective. Mist no longer completely hides the ancient world completely. Demigods are forced to adapt and adopt different ideas to survive. They either work together or go extincr. But with a corrupt ruling council, and a old threat brought back into the light, will they be able to survive? Christopher Fauns~Arrow of Nyx 14:47, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Character Page Category:Dark Future Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Info